Command Room
:Were you looking for the EPF Command Room? The Command Room (also known as the EPF Headquarters) was a secret room in Club Penguin and is the EPF's center of operation. It was designed for owners of Club Penguin's Nintendo DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and it was located inside the cabinet in the HQ at the bottom right near the Secret Missions Console. It was the HQ for EPF agents. This room could only be accessed if you have entered the code from your Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force game. It was open during the Popcorn Explosion 2010 but when the Everyday Phoning Facility came it went away because it was destroyed along with the Sports Shop and the PSA HQ because of Herbert's Popcorn Bomb.The EPF HQ, has been destroyed by Herbet, but is being rebuilt. During Operation:Blackout, Herbert decided to blow up the HQ. Entrance To access the room, penguins had to enter a code found on a card in the box of the Club Penguin DS game, Elite Penguin Force, which they can then enter and get access to the room, or simply upload coins from the DS to your online account. This code is still available,but it only gives you coins (that is because the EPF has now replaced the PSA).The EPF HQ, has been destroyed by Herbet, but is being rebuilt. Tricks *When agents clicked on the Center Table, it will open up and different tables will come out. There are three tables. This is the order they come in: the EPF Table, the Coffee Table, and the Pizza Table. *When you put your cursor on the portrait of the penguin with glasses (and that says "Elite Penguin"), the penguin will change colors. Every time you do this, it will change to a different color, starting from Lime Green to Light Blue to Red the last change before it starts over to its original color, it dresses like a clown. *The TV had all the channels as the TVs in igloos except for the Hockey Channel. *On the TV screen when you click until you reach the penguins talking, if you wait for about 10 seconds, on the bottom it says, "THIS CONVERSATION WOULD PROBABLY BE A LOT MORE INTERESTING WITH SOUND...HUH?". This trick can also happen on the EPF Command Room. *Roll your mouse over the discs for them to flip. *On the map with red and green flashing lights you will notice three unknown islands. Parties *The first party the Command Room was decorated for was the Christmas Party 2008. When you clicked on the Command Room table a plate of cookies would come out. Additionally, there was a red garland throughout the entire room, and the penguins on the TV wore Santa and Elf hats. *The Command Room was rarely decorated for parties. *At the Holiday Party 2009, if you drag your mouse over the wardrobe, the clothes will push back and some of the clothes will be a Santa suit. *It was also decorated for the Holiday Party 2009 (Christmas Party 2009). Trivia *It has the same room Id as the EPF Command Room. *Although it was closed, it's entrance can still be seen in the EPF Command Room. You can't, however, enter it. *When I logged in, I was in the teleporter to go to the PSA HQ. Even though the teleporter is destroyed, by Herbert.And Is being re-made. Gallery File:Agentcom.PNG|The Command Room decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. File:Command Room HP 09.png|The Command Room decorated for the Holiday Party 2009. SWFs *Command Room *Music See also *Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room *HQ *G *Elite Penguin Force Missions Category:Places Category:PSA Category:DS Category:Secrets